mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle Trachtenberg
Michelle Christine Trachtenberg is an American actress. She is best known for her roles as Nona F. Mecklenberg in The Adventures of Pete & Pete, Dawn Summers in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''and Georgina Sparks in ''Gossip Girl. She also appeared in the films Harriet the Spy, EuroTrip, Ice Princess, the Black Christmas remake, and 17 Again. Michelle also portrays Dawn Winchester-Harris in Walking With The Witches. Her IMDb can be found here. Early Life Trachtenberg was born in New York City, the younger of two daughters of Lana, a bank manager, and Michael Trachtenberg, a fiber-optics engineer. Her father is from Germany and her mother was born in Russia; Trachtenberg can speak Russian fluently. Trachtenberg is of Jewish heritage, and celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah, her grandparents live in Israel. Trachtenberg was raised, along with older sister Irene, in Sheepshead Bay in Brooklyn, where she attended P.S. 99 Elementary School and The Bay Academy for the Arts and Sciences. Career Early Career Trachtenberg made her first television appearance at the age of three, in a commercial for Wisk Detergent. She went on to feature in over 100 more commercials. She appeared in her first credited role as Nona F. Mecklenberg on the Nickelodeon series The Adventures of Pete & Pete from 1994 until 1996. During the same period she played Lily Montgomery on the soap opera All My Children, in which she first worked with future Buffy the Vampire Slayer star Sarah Michelle Gellar. Breakthrough Career Trachtenberg's film career began in 1996 with the titular role in Harriet the Spy. During this time, she also began a recurring role in season two of the television series The Adventures of Pete & Pete, of which she later became a regular. She then starred in the short-lived television series Meego, which garnered her a Young Artist Award. She returned to film in 1999 for Inspector Gadget, as the inspector's niece, Penny. She also starred in the film Can't Be Heaven. In the summer of 2000, Trachtenberg took on the role of Dawn Summers in Buffy the Vampire Slayer; she remained in the role until the show ended in 2003. Trachtenberg also hosted the Discovery Kids series Truth or Scare, from 2001 to 2003. After Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Truth or Scare, she appeared in the comedy film EuroTrip, directed by Jeff Schaffer and co-starring Scott Mechlowicz, Jacob Pitts, and Travis Wester. She also had a recurring role in the HBO series Six Feet Under as Celeste, a spoiled pop star for whom Keith Charles served as a bodyguard. Other guest on the show are Tom Lenk (Cyrus/Andrew Wells), Eric Balfour (Jesse McNally), Robin Riker (Catherine Madison), Edith Fields (Unidentified School Nurse), Lenora May (Mrs. Jackson), Brian Poth (Unidentified Boy (I Only Have Eyes for You)), Mary-Pat Green (Joan), Michael Cudlitz (Big Bob), Scott Torrence (Dickie), Andy Umberger (D'Hoffryn/Ronald Meltzer), Dagney Kerr (Kathy Newman), Tracy Middendorf (Christina Clark), Michael Mantell (Oliver Simon), Jenni Blong (Young Woman (In the Dark)), Brent Sexton (Unidentified police officer), Beth Grant (Maude Pearson), Ken Abraham (Spivey), John Cappodice (Tony Papazian), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Margaret Easley (Gerhardt), Maury Sterling (Barney), Joe Basil (Lenny Edwards), David Wells (Cheese Man), Justina Machado (Jo), Bob Morrisey (unidentified lunatic/Gregson), Melissa Marsala (young Judy Kovacs), Eve Sigall (old Judy Kovacs), J.P. Manoux (Frank Gilnitz), Paul Hayes (Unidentified Older Night Watchman), Stewart Skelton (Harold Jeakins), Cheryl White (Claire Jeakins), Kevin Rankin (Donald Maclay), Dwayne Barnes (Lester), W. Earl Brown (M. James Menlo), Evan Arnold (Unidentified vampire (The Trial)), Jamie McShane (Unidentified demon/ Pylean Rebel), Thomas Kopache (old Denver), Pat Healy (Doug Sanders), Michael Dempsey (Irv Kraigle), Wade Andrew William (Gregor), Brian Tahash (Narwek), Franc Ross (Razor), Ken Takemoto (Unidentified Chinese demon man), Jennifer Griffin (Trish Burkle), Dave Power (Zack), Raymond O'Connor (Bro'os), Jim Ortlieb (Harvey), Andrew Reville (Timothy Blane), Eric Bruskotter (Brian), Mark Harelik (Kurskov), Ryan Raddatz (Todd), Lee Carlington (Jessica Harris), Joel David Moore (Karl), Caroline Lagerfelt (Anne Pratt), Jim Abele (Laurence Reilly), Jordan Garrett (Matthew Fries), John Billingsley (Evan Royce), Justin Connor (Jerry (human)), Lindsey Ginter (Commander Petrie), Jenny Vaughn Campbell (Tommy's Mom), Dennis Christopher (Cyvus Vail), Jeff Yagher (Ed) and Irina Maleeva (Goran Maid). In March 2005, Trachtenberg played the title character in Walt Disney Pictures' family comedy-drama Ice Princess, with Kim Cattrall, Joan Cusack, and Hayden Panettiere. In the film, Trachtenberg played a science whiz named Casey Carlyle who is torn between a future in academia and her newfound dream of being a professional figure skater. Guest Appearances In April 2006 Trachtenberg guest-starred in the episode of House, M.D., "Safe". She revealed on the December 22, 2006, episode of Late Night With Conan O'Brien that House is her favorite show, she is friends with one of the producers and she asked to be a guest star. In November 2006, Trachtenberg guest-starred in the sixth season of the Emmy-nominated crime drama Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In the episode "Weeping Willow", she played the role of Willow, a kidnapped video blogger based on lonelygirl15. Trachtenberg also made a cameo in the Fall Out Boy music video for "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" (with fellow Buffy cast member Seth Green), Joaquin Phoenix-directed video "Tired of Being Sorry" for Balthazar Getty's band Ringside, and Trapt's video Echo. In December 2006, Trachtenberg starred in Black Christmas, the remake of the 1974 slasher of the same name. In 2007, she was cast as the female lead in an ABC comedy pilot called The Hill, set in Washington, D.C. Trachtenberg provided the voice of Tika Waylan for Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight, a direct-to-video animated movie based on the novel of the same name. Trachtenberg appeared on The CW hit show Gossip Girl as Georgina Sparks, who recently left rehab and brings back the dark past Serena van der Woodsen desperately wants to leave behind. She returned to the show for a multi-episode story arc towards the end of the second season. Trachtenberg appeared in the season 3 finale and the season 4 premiere. In 2009, Trachtenberg was a cast member on the NBC drama Mercy, the series however was not renewed for a second season. On June 9, 2011, Trachtenberg guest-starred on Love Bites as Jodie, who, after being unceremoniously dumped, decides - with a vengeance - to accept her ex's offer to 'be friends'. She reprised the role on June 16, 2011, where Jodie augments her friend Annie's bust with so-called chicken cutlets - which later embarrassingly slip out. She finally reprised the role on July 21, 2011, in the series finale, where Jodie and her on-again boyfriend are tormented - to the point of homelessness - by bedbugs. On June 28, 2011, it was announced Trachtenberg would guest star on Weeds during its seventh season. Her character Emma is a rival pot dealer who causes problems for Silas Botwin. The show includes many guest like Indigo (Rona), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Sam Ryan), Ken Lerner (Robert Flutie), Chad Lindberg (David Kirby), Julie Michaels (Julia), Saverrio Guerra (Willy), James G.MacDonald (Paul Stein), Rick Zieff (Mr. Whitmore), Jeremy Roberts (Kakistos), Andy Umberger (D'Hoffryn/Ronald Meltzer), Molly Bryant (Ms. Murray), Michael Mantell (Oliver Simon), Brent Sexton (Unidentified police officer), Thomas Burr (Lee Mercer), Jack Stehlin (Francis Angleman), Ashley Edner (Stephanie Anderson), Colby French (Tay), Sarah Van Horn (Faith's nurse), Rebecca Klinger (Madame Dorion), Michael Harney (Anthony Harris), Todd Stashwick (Vocah/M'Fashnik demon), Scott L. Schwartz (Deevak), Randy Thompson (Aaron Kriegel), Paul Hayes (Unidentified Older Night Watchman), Ezra Buzzington (Unidentified Bartender (Willy's Bar)), Dwayne Barnes (Lester), Tom Kiesche (Broomfield), Eric Lange (a Lubber Demon), Michael Dempsey (Irv Kraigle), Stephanie Nash (Mrs. Kramer), Lily Knight (Gronx), Tom McCleister (Mother of the Vile Excrement), Franc Ross (Razor), Clint Culp (Demon Bartender (Life Serial)), Steve Tom (Stephen Mills), Brett Wagner (Nahdrah Prince/Bohg'dar Demon), Bernard K. Addison (Root monster), Steven Hack (Lionel), Kay Panabaker (Mesektet), Mel Fair (Tentacle Demon), Jessica Kiper (Nick), Clayton Rohner (Lee DeMarco), Roberto Santos (Grimes), Caroline Lagerfelt (Anne Pratt), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Avery Kidd Waddell (Randall Golden), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Stacy Reed (Charlotte), Scott Klace (Mr. Fury) and Roy Werner (Heinreich). Other Work Trachtenberg returned to film with the 2009 picture 17 Again alongside Zac Efron, Sterling Knight and Matthew Perry. She also had a small role in the comedy film Cop Out. In March 2011, she was the featured cover girl in Maxim. Trivia * She worked with Sarah Michelle Gellar on the long running All My Children in unknown episodes in the mid-1990's before Buffy the Vampire Slayer and they were good friends. Sarah was the one who recommended Michelle for the part of "Dawn". * She grew up in New York but moved to LA three years ago with her mom. Her dad still lives in New York. Her sister Irene recently graduated from college. * Appeared at the Xcel Center at a Sci-fi expo alongside Kristine Sutherland. * Said the last line ever in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''series. * She loves to play tennis. * She helped President Bill Clinton launch The Coalition for a Drug Free America campaign. * Attended Notre Dame High School. She graduated with awards in Social Studies and Religion and was also named under the California Scholarship Federation. * Attended Bay Academy Junior High School in Brooklyn, New York. * Speaks Russian. * Her birthday is also the wedding anniversary of her ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer cast mate Alyson Hannigan (Willow) and Angel's Alexis Denisof (Wesley). * Was able to sneak a souvenir from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer set when the show ended, a wooden stake. * Studied ballet as a child, which helped her perfect her skating abilities for Ice Princess. * Is of Russian Jewish and German descent. * Participated in the golf tournament in Jamaica hosted by Carmen Electra. * Hobbies include swimming, ice skating, and writing poems. * Attended Isaac Asimov Public School 99 for elementary school. * Has an older sister named Irene. * Spent the summer of 2005 as a non-paid apprentice at the Williamstown Theatre Festival in Massachusetts. * Has separately played the daughter of both actors who played the young married couple Laura Ingalls Wilder and Almanzo Wilder in Little House on the Prairie. She played Melissa Gilbert's daughter in A Holiday for Love (TV) and played Dean Butler's daughter in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Was submitted for Emmy consideration for her guest-starring role on House. * Her grandparents live in Israel. * Ranked #86 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2007 list. * Also attended PS 188 throughout Kindergarten. Was in the Gifted and Talented program with teacher Mrs. Gomez. * Voted No. 27 on the 2011 Maxim list "Hot 100" women. * Good friends with fellow Buffy star Seth Green, although the two never had episodes together. * Grew up in Sheepshead Bay, Brooklyn. * Was a huge fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer long before being cast as Dawn. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Actresses Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television